Memories between the gods of death
by xinchu
Summary: Drabble challenge "It's the feeling of holding life, life as a tangible being, and then strangling it and throwing it aside." Rukia/Ichigo, Gin/Matsumoto, Renji/Rukia, Grimmjow/Rukia & more. Reviews very much wanted and appreciated!


A/N: This was fun. I beg forgiveness for any grammatical errors as typing up drabbles in 3 minutes is, admittedly, much harder than it sounds. The challenge is to put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by the song within the song time, 10 songs in total. Reviews are VERY much appreciated and many thanks go out in advance to the kind reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is basically the story of my life.

Strokes- The end has no end

Rukia knows this cannot last. She has known it ever since she looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw his life curled in the bottom of his brown eyes. He will attend medical school, marry some sweet young girl, father children, start his own clinic and spend Christmases with his family. And she cannot bring herself to disrupt that, to disturb that careful delicate balance of normality by bringing in her problems, by bringing in Soul Society and Byakuya and Renji and the Hollows and everything else. So she turns away from him and tells him that she is staying, ignoring the heartbreak in his eyes. She owes him that much.

Mouse- Black Cadillacs

Smoke seems to linger on the surfaces of the bar and settles heavily into Matsumoto's lungs. She catches a man's eye, he leers momentarily and smoothly passes her a beer.

"I don't drink" she does not take the drink and flicks her hair back.

"Of course you don't." His eyes are golden. "Never said you did." He grins again, that unnatural grin. And maybe it's his confidence or the last five beers she drank or what the _hell,_ the feeling of this shitty bar, but she lets him slide his hand up her thigh and doesn't look back.

"My name's Gin."

"Matsumoto."

-Fake Blood Remix-Restless

It's the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It's the roar that builds up in the pit of his stomach. It's that feeling when he grips his zanpakuto. He knows Ichigo feels it. He has felt it the very first day he gripped his sword. And he knows that Ichigo will come back and fight him, fight him until one of them falls, because it's the feeling of holding life, life as a tangible being, and then strangling it and throwing it aside.

Zaraki doesn't need petty words about the meaning of life or the acceptance of death. He holds immortality in his hands every time he enters the battlefield.

4. Ludacris-Pimping All Over the World

"We," Hisagi says emphatically, "are manly men. We are super men. We are manly men's men." He falls off the bar stool and stayed on the ground, drooling a little out the side of his mouth.

Renji hiccups slightly and clutches the sake cup a little closer. "Women," he slurs, "fall prey to our charms. They…think they're so pretty but we're…we…we be playing them. We get the girls. The girls with black hair and big dark eyes and the delicate curve of their necks and lips…" He stops and stares into the depths of his cup.

Kira sighs and pats him on the back. He's strangely articulate when he's drunk, far more than when he's sober. It's been a century and Renji still says the same thing every time he gets drunk. Old habits die hard.

National-Fake Empire

Fall comes. New students have come into the school, young, bright, clutching their bags to their chest. There is only a two or three year gap at most between them and Orihime, but she feels so much older. It's not the fatigue; that, at least, had disappeared with the nightmares a few months after Aizen. The very feeling of weariness settled into her bones and sometimes she catches herself sighing over tight joints. She's only seventeen years old and she feels like a hundred, maybe a hundred and two-couldn't finish this in time arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bang Bang-Mark Ronson ft. MNDR and Q-Tip

When Aizen rises up into the clouds, Yamamoto is honestly only a little concerned. The other captains rush about and scurry, worried about their fates. The young, foolish, hopelessly romantic children, the ryoka, steel their eyes at this common enemy. There have been wars, of course there have been wars, wars and rebellions and bloodshed so much worse than this. Yamamoto is not perturbed. He's got a million more stories about older wars even more cruel and unexpected than this but nobody would listen and nobody would believe. Senility has its perks and its shortcomings. He'll bide his time and wait. Once he dies the stories will die with him. Thus turns the wheel of life.

7. Interpol-Obstacle 1

The world is falling down around him and life has never been so sweet. There is something beautiful in the little Soul Reaper as she clutches her side. Grimmjow smiles, his grin a feral snarl in her face. He suppresses the urge to purr and dig his fingers into the wound, feel it curl around his nails and stain his hands. She chokes and stares up at him, obsidian eyes a dark depth of pain and muted determination. Grimmjow feels a heavy thudding in his chest and falls in love with the way her lips part in pain. He wants to ravage her throat, to tear the veins and grope the muscles and tear them into pieces and hear her screams resound into stillness-

But Aizen is calling and Grimmjow leaves.

8. Beach House-Heart of Chambers

To capture the human spirit, to trap it in his palm and split it from end to end and watch it squirm in its delightful pain—is there a nobler calling in this world? What is love and companionship except illusions conjured by lesser men? Kurotsuchi has no need for any of this. He wants the exquisite palate of sinew, new subjects, joined together and fused to create something better than love, family or truth. When Nemu arises from the vat, he smiles and holds his arm out to her. She is all the bits of wonder that Kurotsuchi has found in the world and collected in the chambers of heart, harnessed into a physical vessel. "O Galatea, come to me, for you are the only one that I could love", and so Pygmalion and Galatea lived happily forever more.

9. Allo Darlin-Dreaming

It's dark outside and it's cold. Ichigo's fairly sure it's starting to rain and he's wishing that he brought an umbrella when he notices Rukia shivering. She would make him bring her out to a convenience store, at _two o'clock in the morning_ for comfort food, and forget a jacket. He should leave her here right now and run away to teach her a lesson. She leans against him, stifling a yawn, and Ichigo wraps his coat around her. She'll learn her lesson tomorrow. It's two o'clock in the morning, after all, and Rukia is surprisingly sweet when she's not talking.

10. Edith Piaf-Milord

"I can't believe you like this shit," he mutters. There are no men in the theater except for him. Rukia kicks him in the shin, "_Bitch!" _he howls, and endures several irritates 'shhs!' from behind him. There is nothing interesting about this movie and Renji can feel his face get as red as his hair during especially sentimental moments. This is probably the worst evening of his life he's willingly spent with another person.

"Wasn't that romantic?" Rukia sighs outside in the street, and begins to hum some nonsensical French tune from the movie. "Paris! We should go there."

"Yeah, like Yamamoto's gonna let us in these gigais." Renji snorts and suddenly has no breath as Rukia jumps on him and wraps her legs around his torso.

"Aren't you the tough guy."

"Yeah." Then he forgets to breathe and everything is Rukia and her eyes and her lips and her smell and her mouth on his-_Fuck_, maybe that French movie wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
